


Can't Help Falling in Love with Peanut Butter

by gingergallifreyan



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ten x jam, ten x jam x peanut butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergallifreyan/pseuds/gingergallifreyan
Summary: The Doctor loves jam. Peanut butter tries to make his OTP into an OT3.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfillment of a prompt posted to timepetalsprompts "The Doctor gets his mind blown by the combination of PB and jam." Also a fulfillment of February prompt "Doctor x Rose…how would each Doctor want to celebrate valentines with Rose?" And uses trope prompt bingo squares "fuck, Rose..." and "banana". Might be stretching it there, buuuuuut....go with it, please.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

“Jackie! NO!” The Doctor swooped in and snatched the knife out of Jackie’s hand just in the nick of time.

“Excuse me! What do you think you’re doing?” Jackie turned and glared at him.

“I’m saving Tony from that monstrosity of a sandwich you’re about to make for him. You can’t ruin perfectly good jam with peanut butter!”

“Tony likes it, you nutter. Now give me back that knife!” She reached for it, but the Doctor’s superior reflexes got the better of her.

“What’s going on in here?” Rose poked her head in the doorway. “I could hear you all the way upstairs.”

“I was minding my own business here, making a snack for Tony, when your alien boyfriend grabbed the knife out of my hand before I could spread any peanut butter on the bread.”

“Rose, she was about to ruin some perfectly good strawberry jam–”

Rose snorted, and then she erupted in a fit of giggles.

“What’s so funny, Rose?” Jackie demanded.

“He’s never had peanut butter on a jam sandwich!”

Jackie gave him a death glare, and then she rolled her eyes. “You’ve never had peanut butter and jam together?”

“No,” he conceded.

“Have you ever tried peanut butter?”

“Once. I was there when Marcellus Gilmore Edson first put together his recipe.” 

“Of course you were.”

“I didn’t like it. Coats your mouth. It’s disgusting.” He scrunched up his face and ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth at the memory.

“Fine. You’re getting your first and only Jackie Tyler peanut butter jam sandwich. Pick your flavor.”

“I’m going to get Tony. He’ll love this!” Rose took off to find him.

“Do I have to, Jackie?” he whined, picking up the jar of strawberry jam.

“Don’t knock it til you’ve tried it,” she said, taking the knife and the jar from the Doctor’s hands. “Tony wants one nearly every day.” She got to work, putting two pieces of bread in the toaster. “If you toast the bread first, it helps to cut through the texture of the creamy peanut butter. I find that if you just eat the bread white, it falls apart and makes the stickiness even worse. Nothing worse than the feeling of bread caked on the roof of your mouth and you can’t get it off.”

“Thanks,” he managed to speak through his sense of dread.

“Well, don’t make me do all the work. Get out a glass and a small one for Tony and fill ‘em with milk. He won’t drink anything else with it.”

Just as he’d finished and sat at the table, Rose and Tony entered the kitchen and he immediately climbed into the Doctor’s lap. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Tony and tickled him a little, and he squirmed and giggled. He grinned at Rose, who was smiling in return.

Jackie brought over the two sandwiches. “No crust is for Tony.” She sat across the table from him.

Tony picked up his sandwich and happily ate, and the Doctor hesitantly followed. The bread was still slightly warm.

“Go on, Doctor,” Rose said with an encouraging smile.

He winced and took a bite. He chewed for a few seconds and stopped, eyes wide.

“What?” Jackie asked.

“This is,” he said, chewing some more, “really good!” He swallowed. “This is so very, very good, Jackie! The peanut butter is all melty from the toast, and the combination of sweet and a little bit salty are out of this world. And you’re right. The toasted bread counters the creamy texture. Oh, this is brilliant! Nine hundred years old and I’ve only just now discovered the brilliance of this combination. Rose, we’re making a Tesco run on the way home.”

Jackie looked at him smugly. 

Rose laughed, and they did just that. The Doctor picked out all kinds of preserves and jams and loaded their cart with fifteen jars of peanut butter. She was glad he only stuck with the jam. She had an idea.

–

Valentine’s Day was not too long after that. Rose woke a few minutes earlier than usual. The Doctor had just mumbled and nuzzled into her pillow.

She returned to their bedroom shortly with a tray, upon which she carried a two sandwiches and a tall glass of milk.

The Doctor fully woke up at the smell of food. “What’s this?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

“I made you breakfast.” She sat on her side of the bed, taking a bit of hers. “Special, ‘cause it’s Valentine’s Day, and you’re gonna love this.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek. He spotted some melted peanut butter on the corner of her lip and kissed her there as well. “Had some extra there. Thought I’d get it for you.” He grinned and licked his lips.

“Just wait until you’ve tried this.”

He finally looked at the sandwich. “Oh, that’s fried. Not just toasted.”

“Yup,” she said, popping the p and taking another bite of her sandwich.

He picked it up and took a bite. His eyes went wide. “Fuck, Rose.”

“Uh huh.”

“This is...this is peanut butter...and banana.” He took another bite. “Fried peanut butter and banana! Oh, Elvis was a genius, he was.” 

Rose laughed. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

When he’d finished that bite, he kissed her firmly on the lips. “I love you, Rose.” 

“Love you.”

He hummed happily and took another bite. (He made sure to thank her more thoroughly after their dinner later that night.)


End file.
